


蓁蓁

by xns0312



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xns0312/pseuds/xns0312





	蓁蓁

2.

  
“你哪儿就得闲喂我了”，郭麒麟的声儿小下去。

  
陶阳这回真出来了笑容。

  
他从小在戏班子里长大，特别要好的几个朋友也多是行当里的。别的酒肉朋友、记者路人靠着搬到这离戏楼子远的小院子里来，都能躲就躲，真朋友却是没道理躲着的。而戏园子总是晚上热闹，有时候戏刚唱完就已经是两三更天，角儿们下了台，吃一轮饭，多打两圈牌，天就已经要亮，故而这些朋友也就没几个不是夜猫子。何况到这儿来给他道喜，还顾着要躲点那些个记者和狂热的戏迷，于是都要天漆黑才来，和陶阳吃饭聊天，就总到了后半夜。

  
郭麒麟那从小读书都是被他爹安在院子里的鸡叫起床的，哪里熬得到这样晚。连着几天有人来贺喜，他都匆匆一露面就想要去梦周公了。陶阳顾着他，也都提前招呼好，推说他怕生不爱见人，总让他先回房里去。他这刚成了亲，却连着几天也不知道陶阳都什么时候上的床。

  
“看来真私奔去江南躲清净才好”，陶阳笑说着把郭麒麟拢进怀里，亲了亲他已经通红的耳廓，又拿手指在郭麒麟的手臂上磨蹭了几下，凑在他耳边，故意夹着点气声说：“对不起啊，大林哥哥”。

  
郭麒麟哪里会听不懂他声音里的意思，可他刚说完那句话，脸就已经红得不能再红了，这会儿陶阳一叫他“大林哥哥”，只觉得身上都要烧起来，只好把脸埋到陶阳肩上。他一边胡思乱想着这才是下午，一边又攥紧了陶阳身上的褂子。

  
陶阳仿佛正好整以暇地等着他发话。

  
郭麒麟咬了咬嘴唇，才说：“陶老板坏得很，从小知错也不改。”

  
陶阳这回真笑了起来，拱着他，拿鼻尖和嘴唇去蹭他的脖子，一手把他衬衫的衣角从板正的皮带里抽了出来，说：“哥哥这可错怪我了，我一向是知错就改的”。

 

 

3.

  
陶阳将榻当间的矮几推在一边，把郭麒麟放到了榻上，手从衬衫的下摆里伸进去摩挲着他细腻的皮肤。

  
郭麒麟小时候很是胖过一阵，现在却瘦出来尖尖一个下巴颏。“还好这身上的肉还是软乎乎的”，陶阳一边在脑子里这么想着，一边轻轻咬了一口郭麒麟的下巴，然后吻上了他饱满的嘴唇。

  
等郭麒麟终于解完陶阳大褂上那为数不多的几颗盘扣的时候，他的西裤和皮带已经被陶阳扔到了地上。陶阳放开了他已经开始泛红的嘴唇，又舔了一下他的喉结，就探下身子去含住了他。

  
郭麒麟的脑子里正一团浆糊，陶阳突然把他含进去激得他的腰都弹了起来，然而陶阳非但没有因此把他吐出来，甚至反摁住了他的胯骨，开始仔仔细细地伺候着他。郭麒麟想不出他的小崽儿哪学来的这些，但他也没工夫去想，他实在有点遭不住这些，甚至轻微地挣扎起来，嘴里头叫着陶阳：“别，别……这不成…”

  
陶阳终于放开了他，把他的腿更分开一些，然后拿尖尖的虎牙去磨他大腿内侧最细嫩的皮肤，含混着对他说：“大林哥哥，哥哥…我这儿得亡羊补牢呀…”说着就又把他含了进去，甚至给了他几下深的。

  
郭麒麟实在顾不上了，他只觉得头皮发麻，眼前一白就交代在了陶阳的嘴里。等他回过神来，发现陶阳已经把他的东西全咽了下去。他臊得不行，小声对着陶阳嘟囔：“陶老板这嗓子可金贵。”陶阳捏了他一下，说：“要谢谢哥哥给我养得好了”。说完终于手上也放开了他，转而牵起他的手往自己的水裤当间儿引，对他说：“哥哥再照顾照顾我，好不好？”

  
郭麒麟于是解了陶阳的水裤带子，开始握着他套弄起来，陶阳满意地亲了亲他的脸颊，伸手去拉榻边柜子上的抽屉，翻了一会儿找出一个白瓷盒子来，然后他拨开了郭麒麟的手，又把身子挪了下去，从盒子里挖出一点油膏来开始慢慢往郭麒麟的身子里探。

  
陶阳开拓着他身体的时候，郭麒麟突然回想起几天前他俩成亲的那个晚上，那天他俩都疯得狠…他想着想着又有点害起臊来，下身也不自觉地缩了缩，就感到陶阳亲了亲他腿根的地方，安抚着对他说：“放松点，没事的…一点就好…”

  
郭麒麟感觉到陶阳已经在他里面放进了三根手指，而有些东西又在慢慢地升起来了，他前头也又起了反应，于是小声地回答到：“没事儿…你就…进来吧…”

  
然而陶阳捉着他的脚腕，对他说的话似乎置若罔闻，只是拿着手指在他身体里又逡巡了一会，然后按上了他要紧的地方，陶阳挑着那个地方按了一会儿，郭麒麟开始觉得自己像块西餐面包上面的将化未化黄油。

  
然而陶阳还是不进来，甚至带着点坏心一遍遍问他：“是这儿吗哥哥？…是吗？”

  
郭麒麟这时候只好在心里暗骂了一句这兔崽子，捂着嘴含含混混地告饶：“你就别犯坏了…进来…快给我吧…”

  
陶阳于是终于不再逗他这位干哥哥、亲夫君了，郭麒麟在他手底下又滑又腻地拧着，他自己也实在快忍不住了。他拿出自己的手指，刚把郭麒麟捞过来一点，郭麒麟就自己把腿缠到了他的腰上。

  
陶阳一点点把自己慢慢埋了进去，他毕竟是个血气方刚的年轻人，被郭麒麟密匝匝地绞着就想要横冲直撞，但不等他真使上劲，就又念起是自己这几天亏待了郭麒麟，于是陶阳缓了一缓，定下神来只慢慢地抽送。

  
陶阳的动作既缓又柔，合着节奏抚摸郭麒麟的胸口，很是有几分温情脉脉的意思；郭麒麟却没过一阵就有点禁不住：他只觉得自己身上的火已全给撩了起来，而陶阳却这样温吞着……到了这般时候也顾不上羞臊不羞臊的了，郭麒麟攀着陶阳的肩膀，喘匀了几口气去催他：“你快点阿陶…快点…嗯……往里头”

  
陶阳得着他这信，也就不再忍着，握紧了郭麒麟的腰就开始往里冲撞，一下比一下凿得深，直顶得郭麒麟惊呼了一声，脑子是彻底不转了；陶老板从小练幼功，一把腰在戏台子上看着细得勾人，其实劲却足得很，只弄得郭麒麟阿陶陶阳弟弟崽儿地乱喊了没一阵，就又泻在了两个人身体中间。

  
陶阳被郭麒麟高潮时候绞紧的后穴夹得差点就要神智不清，勉强定住了神，等郭麒麟过了那几秒的劲，就想从他身子里退出去，却发现郭麒麟整个抱着他不让走，然后就听着郭麒麟在自己耳朵旁喘着气，一边喃喃地说：“别走…没事…你别走。”

  
陶阳这下觉得自己心里也暖得不行，在郭麒麟的脸颊边上啄了两下，又把他扳过来一点，正对上他清清亮亮的眼睛，眼尾红红的，还泛着一点泪光；他伸手去摩挲了两下，又亲了一下郭麒麟的额头，随即慢慢地顶弄了几下，然后就不再压抑自己，没多一会也交代在了郭麒麟的身子里。


End file.
